Dirty Little Secrets
by pinkharts
Summary: TPC is now all grown up now! A lot is at stake now, will they let boys come in between them? Jealousy, betrayal, and intrigue, may break up TP! Click on this story to find out more info! R&R, please! Thanks!
1. Character Introductions

**Author's Note-****Hey, this is my new story! R&R and let me know what you think of it so far! Thanks!**

* * *

Welcome to the world where elegance meets modern society. A place where high fashion thrives, high society reigns, and where dirty little secrets remain undiscovered. Until now...

**Massie Block-** The daughter of a highly prominent business man, who has everything a girl could possibly ever want. Except for one thing- a boyfriend or husband-to-be. At least that's how it seems to everyone...

**Kristen Gregory-** Has the job of being a sales clerk at Saks. She still has the time for soccer, whether it's in between work of in between school. Seems like her life is going perfectly...

**Alicia Rivera-** Still as hawt as she was when she was younger, if not hawter, this Spanish beauty also has everything. Now all she has to do is to turn her longtime close friend, Josh Hotz, into her boyfriend. Or even better yet, her husband. But, it isn't as easy as it looks...

**Dylan Marvil-** Takes after her mother, and hosts a wonderful TV show and is living the life. She has fame, money, happiness, and boys. But all that is about to change...

**Claire Lyons-** Once a total outsider, now a world-wide famous actress. Shooting countless movies, and making endless appearances around the world, can make a girl become totally loved or totally hated...

From the young PC, to the now more mature and intelligent PC, nothing has changed between them. Yet...

The Clique...the only thing harder than getting in...is staying in.


	2. Uh oh!

**Author's Note-**** Hey, here's the first chapter! Hope you like it! BTW-here are the winning pairs for END OUT. Massie and Derrington, Alicia and Josh, and Claire and Cam. (Obviously) There weren't a lot of START OUTs, so I'm not going to bother putting them on here. So, I guess they will end out the way you wanted to! R&R!!!**

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Saturday-5:30 P.M.**

"Massie, get down here!" Massie's father called from downstairs.

19-year old, Massie Block, groaned and got up from her bed, she was just reading a really good magazine. She slowly walked downstairs.

"What?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Are your ready for tonight's debutante ball?" her father asked.

Massie looked down at her outfit and smiled sheepishly, "Whoops."

Massie's father sighed, "Go get ready right now. We have to leave soon, otherwise, we're going to be late."

Massie nodded and went back upstairs to her room. She opened her closet, and took out the dress that she had chosen to wear for the debutante ball. It was her first ever debutante ball, so she wanted to look as beautiful as she possibly could.

It was a light blue, strapless Dior dress that fit Massie's body perfectly. There were tiny crystals sewn all over her dress. The back of the dress flowed flawlessly when Massie moved around. Of course, the dress came with a stunning pair of high heels that matched perfectly with her dress. Massie had also gotten a pair of Tiffany earrings, a diamond necklace, and a bracelet to go with her entire outfit.

Massie excitedly put on her dress. She had been waiting for a long time for the debutante ball to come, and now it was finally here.

She heard a beep coming from outside and she looked outside her window to see what had caused that noise. She saw Alicia, Claire, Kristen, and Dylan outside in a limo.

"Come on," Claire yelled, "let's go!"

Massie smiled and yelled back, "Ok, hold on, I'm almost done!"

She ran downstairs as fast as she could, all the while managing not to trip or fall at all.

"Dad," Massie said, "change of plans. I'm leaving with my friends."

Massie's father sighed, "Ok, then you have to leave now."

Massie smiled and hugged her dad. She took her purse and whatever else that was necessary. She then flew out the door, eager to get going.

"Hey, you guys!" Massie greeted her friends as she got into the limo.

"Ehmgawd!" Alicia exclaimed, "can you believe that we're going to the debutante ball right now?"

Massie smiled, "I know, I'm so excited."

"You guys want to play a quick round of Truth or Dare before we get there?" Kristen asked.

Massie nodded, "Sure." She took out her cell phone to use as the spinner. She spun it and it landed on Kristen.

"Truth." Kristen said, before Massie could ask the question.

Massie nodded, "Ok, tell us, do you have a job? And if you do, where do you work?"

Massie and the other girls didn't have jobs yet, but they were looking for some.

Kristen nodded, "I work at Saks."

"Ehmagawd, no way!" Massie exclaimed.

"Don't get me wrong," Kristen quickly said, "it's not like I actually enjoy working there, I'm just working there to save up some money so I can go to law school someday."

"Ooh, law school." Dylan said.

"Does that mean we can get discounts there because we're your friends?" Alicia giggled.

"Or even better yet, things for free?" Massie asked.

Kristen shrugged, "I guess you can get discounts, but you guys can definitely get stuff for free."

Massie smiled, "Awesome, let's go shopping there tomorrow!"

Kristen took the cell phone and spun it. It landed on Claire. "Truth or dare?" she asked Claire.

"Dare." Claire answered, feeling ambitious.

Kristen smiled, "Perfect, I have the perfect dare for you."

Claire smiled, "Bring it on."

"When we arrive, find Josh and kiss him on the _lips_." Kristen said.

"Oh, no you didn't!" Alicia said.

"Fine, that'll be a piece of cake." Claire said and spun the phone. It landed on Massie.

"Truth." Massie immediately said, not wanting to do any stupid dares that might ruin her night.

"Ok, I know that this question is totally stupid, but I'll just ask it anyways." Claire said, "About how many time have you and Derrington kissed?"

Massie blushed, "What I'm about to tell you guys is strictly confidential. So you guys can't tell anyone else or else, ok?"

Everyone nodded, "Ok."

"Ok, well, I don't know exactly how many times we've kissed. Probably tons of times." Massie giggled, "I lost count!"

"And?" Claire prompted.

"And there were a few time where we went-" Massie stopped suddenly, "Alicia give it to me." She said in a dangerously low voice.

Alicia looked shocked, "Give you what?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Massie said in that same dangerous calm voice. "Just give it to me."

Alicia looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She reluctantly stuck her hand into her purse and took out her cell phone.

Massie snatched it away out of Alicia's hand. She opened the window and threw the cell phone out without batting an eyelash.

Everyone gasped and looked at Massie as if she was crazy.

Massie's almond colored eyes were fixed on Alicia with an icy, hard stare. "I wanred you, but you didn't listen."

"What did Alicia do?" Kristen asked, shocked at Massie's behavior.

"Alicia, why don't you tell them?" Massie said, frostily.

"I was recording on my cell phone." Alicia muttered.

"And you were going to tell people later on." Massie added.

"What else were you going to tell us?" Claire asked, trying to break the tension in the limo.

Massie shook her head, I'm not telling anymore, because not everyone in here is trustworthy." She glared at Alicia.

Everyone shot Alicia a _thanks a lot _look.

"We're here." The driver announced suddenly.

"This is it." Massie said, getting out of the limo first.

Massie went inside and looked for Derrington, but to her dismay, she couldn't find him anywhere. _Maybe he hasn't arrived yet._ Massie thought as she wandered back to her friends.

Massie frowned at the sight of all her friends having their escorts. She was the only one without her escort so far.

Just then, Massie's dad and mom appeared into the circle of friends. "Enough talking now, the ball is about to start in ten minutes. Get to your places." Massie's mom told them.

Everyone scrambled around to get backstage, only Massie stayed behind.

"But mom, Derrington isn't here yet!" Massie complained.

Massie's mom sighed, "Well, dear, I'm afraid there's nothing you can do about it right now. I suggest you go call another one of your friends to fill in for Derrington." With that said, Massie's mom walked away.

Massie looked at her dad for help, but all he did was shake his head. "I'm sorry, do what your mom said, if you want to have an escort."

Massie groaned and walked outside into the frigid air without a jacket on. She took out her cell phone and called probably the last person she would ever call for an escort.

---

**So-how was the first chapter! Hope you liked it! PLEASE review!! Luv ya!**


	3. A Debutante Ball Gone Wrong

**Author's Note-**** Hey, hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, school has started again, so now there's lots of HW, etc. R&R!!!**

**Arts and Recreational Building**

**The Main Room**

**Saturday- 6:00 P.M.**

"Hello?" the boy picked up.

"Chris, listen, this might sound totally awkward and weird to you, but I was wondering, do you happen to be free right now? Because I need you to get a tux ASAP, and then come over to the Arts and Recreational Building to be my escort for tonight." Massie quickly explained, all in one giant breath.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. What do you want to me to do?" Chris asked.

"I want you to get a tux and come over to the Arts and Recreational Building to be my escort for tonight!" Massie exclaimed, "Please, I really need you!"

Chris laughed, "Ok, I guess, if you're really desperate. Just one question, where's Derrington? I thought he would be escorting you."

Massie sighed, "Yeah, he was supposed to escort me, but I can't find him anywhere, and he hasn't showed up yet! The ball is about to start, so get over here ASAP!"

"Ok, ok, I'll get here as fast as I can." Chris said.

"Thanks, you're the best!" Massie said and hung up.

Massie went back into the building and looked for her mom.

"Ok, I've called in a replacement." Massie told her mom.

"And who would that be?" her mom asked.

"Chris Abeley," Massie answered, "I don't think you know him."

"No, I know him. He's such a charming boy." Massie's mom said.

"Uhh, sure, mom, whatever you say." Massie said, giving her mom a weird look. _How would you know?_ "Anyways, I'm going to go wait for him near the entrance, don't start the ball yet!"

Massie's mom sighed, "Ok, just tell me when he gets here."

"Ok, I will." Massie said and then she headed towards the entrance.

Her friends came up to her. "Hey, what if Derrington sees you with the replacement?" Alicia asked.

Massie scoffed, "Puh-lease, Derrington isn't here, and I don't even love the replacement, it's not like anything bad is going to happen."

"You never know…" Claire muttered.

Massie was about to say something back to Claire, but then she saw Chris emerge from the taxi outside. "Chris!" she squealed, running outside to Chris. Massie hugged Chris as hard as she could, "Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!"

Chris smiled and laughed, "Well, I'm glad I could help. Hopefully, I'm not late."

Massie smiled, "No, you're just on time. Come on, let's go inside." She pulled on Chris's arm and dragged him inside.

As Massie passed by Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, and Claire, she noticed that their eyes were wide open. She gave them a look that said, _What are you staring at?_

"Mom, my replacement is here now, we can finally start." Massie told her mom, pointing to Chris.

Massie's mom smiled, "Great, nice to meet you Chris Abeley."

Chris smiled, "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Block."

Massie's mom smiled, "Ok, everybody go backstage now!"

Everyone shuffled around trying to get backstage.

"I don't know if I'm good at this type of stuff," Chris warned Massie, "I've never done this type of thing before."

Massie laughed, "Don't worry, it's my first time too. All you have to do is escort me. When my mom calls our names, you hold my arm and we walk out onto stage."

Chris nodded, "Ok, I can do that."

Everyone took their places behind the stage. Alicia tapped Massie on the back, "You chose Chris Abeley as your replacement?"

Massie turned around and shushed Alicia. "Yeah, I did. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Alicia shook her head, "No, it's just that I didn't think you were going to pick him."

"Who else would there be for me to pick?" Massie asked.

Alicia sighed, "No one, I guess."

Massie nodded, "That's right." And she turned back around.

"Ladies and gentleman," Massie heard her mom begin, "welcome to the first ever OCD debutante ball here at the Arts and Recreational Building."

Everyone started applauding.

"I wanted to thank everyone for coming tonight and I also want to thank the volunteers that helped make all this happen." Massie's mom said, "And without further ado, here are the fabulous young ladies that will one day grow into prosperous, poised women."

Everyone began clapping again. Once the applause had died down, Massie's mom began.

"Massie Block is escorted by Chris Abeley. Massie wants to one day grow up to be the CEO of a big company or be the CEO of a fashion magazine."

That was the cue for Massie to start walking out onto the stage. She hooked her left arm around Chris's right arm and started walking. When Massie got onto the stage, she found herself staring at tons of people who were sitting at tables, all of their eyes focused on Massie and Chris.

Massie scanned her eyes across the room and suddenly stopped when she saw a familiar blonde near the entrance. She gasped, it was Derrington, and he was trying to get in, but the guards were blocking him!

"Is everything ok?" Chris asked, whispering to Massie.

Massie smiled fakely and whispered back, "Yeah, I'm totally fine."

They walked all the way down the stage and then they went over to the side to make some room for the other couples.

"Next, we have Alicia Rivera escorted by Josh Hotz. Alicia wants to be model when she grows up." Massie's mom announced.

Alicia walked out onto the stage with her arm linked with Josh's. She smiled and waved at the crowd, happily walking down the aisle. She stopped right next to Massie.

"Kristen Gregory escorted by Chris Plovert, a young lady who wants to someday become a successful lawyer."

Kristen walked out onto the stage, looking beautiful and incredibly happy. She strutted down the aisle with Chris Plovert at her side.

"Dylan Marvil escorted by Kemp Hurley. She wants to become like her mom, a television host of a successfully TV host."

Dylan walked out onto the stage with her long green dress flowing behind her. Her red hair beautifully curled, and her face completely happy. She waved and blew kisses to the crowd as she walked all the way down and stopped next to her friends.

"Claire Lyons escorted by Cam Fisher. She wants to become a _very _famous actress someday, and if not, a doctor."

"She is an actress already." Massie whispered to Alicia.

Claire came out in a light blue strapless dress with her hair piled out up in a bun with the ends lightly curled. She and Cam walked slowly down the aisle, enjoying every second of the attention. They eventually made their way all the way down next to their friends.

Massie glanced at the entrance way again. She saw Derrington sitting outside on the steps, looking heartbroken. Her heart softened, and she fell sorry for him. But then, she immediately took back that feeling. It wasn't her fault Derrington was stuck outside in the cold, he didn't arrive on time. That was what he got for being late.

Massie's mom called out many more names until finally, it was over. Now, they were free to go wherever they want. Of course, still inside the building, that is.

Massie got off the stage.

"Do you still need me?" Chris asked.

"Of course!" Massie replied, _To make Derrington jealous._

"Ok, cool."

Massie and her friends sat down a table that was reserved for them.

"So, Massie, uh, why is Chris your escort?" Cam asked, he and the other boys still didn't know Derrington was late.

"Because Derrington ditched me." Massie said simply. It was a small stretch of the truth, but hey, what the boys don't know, won't hurt them.

"Derrington ditched you?" Josh asked, his eyes wide open.

Massie nodded, "Yeah."

"Wow, that was so mean of him." Kemp said.

"It's ok, I have Chris now." Massie said, winking at Chris.

Chris smiled.

"Chris is _so _much better than Derrington." Massie said. She saw Alicia making a motion at her to stop talking. Massie gave Alicia a puzzled look. Then she found out why. Derrington was right behind her!

"Massie, can we talk?" Derrington asked calmly, but his eyes were full of hatred towards Chris.

"Why?" Massie asked simply, she wasn't in the mood to talk to Derrington right now.

"Massie, I need to talk to you." Derrington pulled Massie up from her chair and dragged her to a quiet corner.

"Hey, let go of me!" Massie protested, trying to get out of Derrington's grasp, but he was too strong for her.

"Why are you with that Chris Abeley?" Derrington hissed.

"Because I want to," Massie answered, avoiding eye contact with Derrington.

"I thought you were going with me!" Derrington pointed out.

"Yeah, and I thought you were going to get here on time!" Massie retorted, glaring at Derrington.

Derrington seemed to softened a bit. "Listen, I was late because of traffic."

Massie scoffed, "Oh yeah, the old traffic excuse."

"No, there was an accident, and so the whole road was jammed up for a long time." Derrington explained.

Massie stood up, "You know what? I don't want to talk to you right now." She quickly ran past Derrington and went back to her table.

"What did Derrington want?" Claire asked, when Massie got back to the table.

"Oh, nothing." Massie replied, not wanting to get into the subject.

Before anyone could say anything else, Derrington came up to Massie again.

"I'm really sorry, Massie." Derrington apologized, "I didn't mean to be late, can you just please forgive me?"

Massie looked coldly at Derrington, "I could forgive you, but that doesn't mean we're ok."

"Come on, Massie, give him a break." Josh said.

"Yeah, come on." Cam joined in.

"Stay out of this, you guys, this is between me and Derrington." Massie snapped,

"Massie, please, I'll make it up to you." Derrington begged.

Massie sighed, "Save it, Derrington, I'm really pissed at you right now I don't want to talk to you right now, so just leave, ok?"

"Dude, just leave her alone, will you?" Chris said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Derrington snapped.

"Whatever, man," Chris said, "Massie clearly doesn't want to have anything to do with you."

"Shut up, Chris, why did you come here to steal my girlfriend?" Derrington growled.

Chris laughed, "I didn't, Massie asked me to come here."

"Is that true?" Derrington asked Massie.

Massie shrugged, "Yeah, but that was only because you didn't show up to be my escort."

Derrington sighed, "You know what? You were right, apparently Massie doesn't want me anymore. I'm going home." He looked at Massie one last time, and then walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

_Massie doesn't want me anymore._ That phrase echoed in Massie's mind, and it was bugging Massie. Did that mean they had just broken up?

"Massie, are you ok?" Claire asked, looking a bit concerned.

Massie cleared her head of that disturbing thought and pasted on a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"So, any interesting news lately?" Kristen her friends, trying to break the tension Derrington had left behind.

Alicia immediately perked up at that subject. "Ooh, I do! And it's worth 100 gossip points!"

The boys looked confused. "Uh, what are gossip points?" Cam asked.

Alicia sighed impatiently, "Something you boys wouldn't know about and don't need to know about it."

"Tell me." Massie commanded Alicia.

Alicia smiled and paused a moment before continuing, "It looks like Derrington might have a new girlfriend."

"What?" Massie exclaimed, "That is nawt possible! Derrington and I didn't break up!"

Alicia pointed to a vague direction behind Massie. "Well, go take a look for yourself."

Massie whipped around and saw Derrington talking to a tall blonde girl.

"Ehmagawd, I'm going over there right now." Massie declared, getting up from her seat.

Massie marched over to Derrington and the girl. "Excuse me, Derrington, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Derrington laughed, "What do you mean? I'm talking with someone right now, as you can see."

Massie didn't find it funny at all, "I thought you said you were going home."

Derrington shrugged, "So? I changed my mind."

Massie had an urge to slap Derrington, but she decided not to. "Ugh, I can't believe you."

Derrington looked shocked, "You can't believe me? I can't believe _you_!"

Massie sighed, "Whatevs," she turned towards the girl, "and you, don't even think about making a move on my boyfriend, or else you're dead." She glared at the girl and then left.

"So, how did the little confrontation thing go?" Alicia asked once Massie got back.

"None of your business." Massie snapped, she was really pissed right now.

Alicia hmphed, "Fine, whatever."

"Gawd, when is this thing over?" Massie complained, she desperately wanted to go home. Although Massie had been waiting for this night to come for a long time, it wasn't the way she expected it would be.

2 more hours of talking, eating, dancing, and moping around, the debutante ball was finally over.

"I want to thank everyone who came tonight, it was such a wonderful night! Have a safe night!" Massie's mom said to everyone at the end.

Massie looked around the room at all the departing guests, looking for Derrington. She wondered if Derrington stayed around all the way to the end, or had he just left in the middle of the ball. She spotted Derrington with the same blond girl he was talking with earlier. This sight made Massie become angry again, and she wanted to go over there to stop him, but then she stopped herself. Why should she care for Derrington? Derrington apparently didn't care for her, because he hadn't bothered to show up on time. Massie's gaze lingered on Derrington for a few seconds longer and then she turned around, heading towards the exit.

Massie climbed into the limo that her friends were already in. Her friends were laughing and gossiping about what had happened during the debutante ball. But instead of joining in on the conversation, Massie decided to zone out and think about what had happened with her and Derrington in the last two hours. She and Derrington didn't officially break up, Derrington had never said anything about breaking up with her. On the other hand, it may be better for Massie to break up with Derrington to be with an older, more experienced guy. After all, Massie has Chris Abeley, doesn't she?

---

**PLEASE review! Luv ya! **


End file.
